<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are we something? by spills</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059809">are we something?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills'>spills</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stupid. so dummy! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Glimmer's Band!AU, I'm Sorry, M/M, Osamu Takes Motoya At Face Value, dirty talking, light d/s tones, sex happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spills/pseuds/spills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s decided to not think too hard about it, because that would ruin the mood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stupid. so dummy! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are we something?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimmers/gifts">glimmers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dam's Band!AU!! I'm sorry that all I write is OsaKomo being filthy and Osamu having a potty mouth but!! It gets uh. Hmn.<br/>Please mind the tags though!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Not in the corridor,” Komori’s voice is a small plea, and Osamu has the other man’s belt undone, pants and boxers pulled to the knees. His own jeans were pulled down, and the two of them had ended up tumbling through Osamu’s front door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of their dicks pressed up snug, held against each other by Osamu’s palm. Usually, they ended up at Komori’s apartment when they had intended for a midnight tryst after one of Komori’s performances. However, Komori’s place was a 15 minute drive, while Osamu’s place was a little less than a 10 minute walk. Almost, they had made a mess in the backstage which was something Komori tried to avoid, hence Osamu suggesting that they head to his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komori who had a sheen of desperation in his eyes had nodded at the time, all wired up with energy that came from an eager crowd, needing somewhere to wind down. Osamu who usually was the one who alleviated him of that, and he had planned on doing so with a sloppy handjob right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too bad Komori didn’t want, fingers curled around Osamu’s wrist lightly, knees trembling in a way that made Osamu want to shove his knees between Komori’s legs just so the other man doesn’t completely collapse to the floor. Osamu would have a comment on the other man’s pitiful state, notes the quivering in the other man’s fingertips, and simply growls: </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couch or bedroom?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he’s so hard right now, it hurts just a little. He was planning to indulge in an appetizer, but Komori’s already looking for the main course. Osamu supposes that he can skip the entrees, but Komori needs to hurry the fuck up before he makes the decision for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bedroom,” comes Motoya’s request, and Osamu nudges the rest of Komori’s clothes to the floor, since they won’t be needing it. Osamu pulls up his pants though, because tripping over his clothing would be fucking terrible, especially if planned on carrying Motoya to bed, hefting the other man up, and giving his ass a gentle slap. The usual reaction would be for Komori to protest, but tonight Motoya gives a small whimper, clearly feeling complacent compared to his usual bratty self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu can work with that, thinks it’s adorable really and drops Motoya onto the bed carelessly. A small sound of protest, but Osamu silences him with a kiss to the mouth, heated - all tongue and teeth, before moving lower, tugging the other man’s head back to bare a strip of tan skin along the column of Motoya’s throat. Sinks his canines there too, a little reminder for Motoya to remember who he belongs to for the night, tasting salt when he drags his tongue over the indents of his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, all this foreplay should be making him impatient, frustrated, but all Osamu can think of is how good he’ll feel after all this preparation. “You’re so needy ‘Toya,” Osamu huffs when he finally pulls back, “All you want is me inside you, huh?” pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it to the bedroom floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Motoya seems like he wants to say something but Osamu beats him to it. “Don’t make a sound,” he keeps his voice dangerously apathetic, reaching for his bedside drawer, rummages around for the lube and a condom. Sends the man a cool glance when Motoya gives a soft whine seeking attention, “Legs to the chest, spread yerself apart for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obediently, Motoya does that. Hooks his forearms behind his knees, pulling his limbs back. Bottom lip caught between teeth, eyes downcast. Cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Back supported by pillows, eyes darting around before settling on Osamu’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sight of him, Motoya’s grip around his ankles loosen, lips part, shoulders relaxing. The only source of light in this room is the lamp switched on in the corner of the room, and Osamu isn’t sure what the other man has seen - doesn’t miss the wave of peace that washes over in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe the peace was his imagination though, since the moment their eyes meet, Motoya goes ramrod straight, line of sight directed anywhere but Osamu. Osamu reigns back a sigh, and decides to chalk it up as a post-concert nervous energy that needs to be fucked out of the other man. With Motoya, Osamu hates how generous he can be, especially with his time - hates how when the other man texts, Osamu ends up </span>
  <em>
    <span>desiring</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be there for his beck and call, even though Motoya doesn’t always give him what he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it should matter, seeing their little arrangement was something that happened on a whim. He doesn’t want to think about what Motoya agreeing to fuck around at his place means for the both of them, what this implies now. Previously, Osamu would offer his place, yet somehow, he would still end up in Motoya’s room, much more familiar with it than he would like to admit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Motoya looking… vulnerable and complacent in his bed probably means something - Osamu just doesn’t know what yet. He’s decided to not think too hard about it, because that would ruin the mood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Motoya’s here to be taken apart, so Osamu takes him apart.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Samu can feel his face being split into two by the grin he wears now. Tonight’s a pretty good night spent with Toya, who Osamu has pressed against the headboard, legs pulled apart, both ankles held by the bigger man’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They don’t usually fuck face to face, and Osamu’s thinking about what a shame it is. Motoya who has his lips parted, eyes half-lidded and stray tears that drip from his lower lashes. Upper lashes that are clumped together, and his nose is tipped red, mouth open as he pants for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer just a hole for my cock, aren’tcha Toya?” slams himself into the other man roughly, once, then twice simply because he wants to hear the other man gasp again, winded. His voice pitches so pretty, and Osamu finds himself a little dizzy from all this power, abruptly coming to a stop, lodged deep inside Toya. Grabs the other man’s cheeks with one hand, nails digging into one side when he demands, “Come on Toya, tell me what ya are.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m…” the other man flushes, uncharacteristically shy tonight, “just a…” words trailing off into incoherent mumbling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Osamu clicks his tongue, pulls out just the slightest bit as a threat. Motoya’s body reacts to him just the way Osamu wants, hips attempting to press back forward onto his length. Osamu refuses him of course, using his free hand and arm to create distance between them, fingers pressed into plump flesh, hard enough to bruise. Motoya gives a little whine, and Osamu lets his grin grow wider at the other’s growing desperation. “What was that?” he teases by pressing in just the slightest bit, a promise of reward, “Yer gonna have to speak up if you want me to move, ‘Toya.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toya closes his eyes, chest rising and falling, before he finally looks up at Osamu with glazed eyes and a hand that wraps its fingers around Osamu’s forearm. “I’m a hole,” Motoya’s voice starts off a little quiet, nails dragging upwards to hold Osamu’s wrist in a tight grasp, “I’m just a hole for your cock,” the words are a little shaky, but Motoya continues, pleas really, “I’m your private hole,” proceeds to grind his hips downwards, catching Osamu off-guard, huffing like sighs of pleasure before looking up at Osamu with a beseeching gaze, “Don’t you want to fuck me?” and the question is thready with </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “I wouldn’t deny you anything, ‘Samu.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice goes an octave higher when Osamu - spellbound - thrusts into him sloppy, fast, and rough, unable to help himself anymore. It’s always Motoya sobbing his name while being fucked, what he’s doing right now, and Osamu decides that he can return the favour just for tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck. Toya. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Toyatoyatoya</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yer still so fucking tight, ya know that?” Osamu grunts, “Perfect little slut, ya feel so good like this,” slams into him with vicious force, “That’s yer reward, exactly what ya wanted right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yesyesyesyesyes. Osamu. Samu- please. Fuckfuckfuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh fuck- Ah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhn-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, don't go anywhere on me," Samu taps Motoya's cheeks twice, seeing how Motoya's body has gone somewhat limp, his breaths ragged. The other man has saliva trailing down the side of his mouth, dripping down his chin, eyes hazy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Samu," Motoya moans softly, "Just want you to use me, Samu," he continues to mewl, not stopping there, egging Osamu on, pressing his ass back to Samu's shaft, a broken sob, "I've been good tonight haven't I? I've been a good boy, please</span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>just use me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment's hesitance from Osamu's end, before he finally gives in. Grips the other man's waist tightly and pounds into Motoya, earning an even louder sob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ya've been a good boy," Osamu compromises - kisses the tip of Motoya's nose, follows it up with a playful nip, "Good boy," Samu pants, repeats himself one more time for good measure, making sure that he's been heard, "Toya, yer a good boy."</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Motoya passes out almost immediately when Samu pulls out, eyelids shut tight but giving the slightest of twitches - a sign of life. The muscles in Osamu's thighs are all wounded tight, and his cum is creamed around Motoya's loosened hole. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, he wishes that he could pass the fuck out too, but Osamu feels a little gross from all the sweat and his own load. Motoya's fucking filthy too, and unfortunately for him, one of them has to be the responsible here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, his legs really might give out underneath him when he rolls out of bed. Takes a moment to reorient himself before dragging himself to the bathroom. Turns the tap on to feel clean water drizzle from the shower head, stands there for a good minute before grabbing a face towel from underneath the sink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wets it with cool water because Motoya bitches about how warm he gets after sex, finding the heat cloying. Osamu wrings the rag before grabbing the wet wipes, then heads back to the bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Motoya, unsurprisingly, is still zoinked out, but it doesn't stop him from quiet sounds of protest as Osamu cleans him up. Osamu thinks that he should hate this. Should tell Motoya to get up and take a shower because he's filthy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, he finds himself carefully using the rag to clean the curves of Motoya's body. Noticing how his softer features contrast with the sharper angles of his jawline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Osamu gets up once he's done with the clean-up process, washes  the towel and dumps in the laundry basket. A soft sigh escapes him as he finally crawls back to bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Motoya hasn't budged an inch, and Osamu is so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired. The house owner allows himself this - wraps an arm around Motoya's waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in a moment of selfish desire, tucks Motoya underneath his chin. Kisses the tip of his head. Closes his eyes. Wills himself to fall into dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>all i do is think about osakomo these days! catch me @ <a href="https://twitter.com/rinrintoya"> twitter!! </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>